


A Family Ordeal

by cureelliott



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Adoption, Family, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cureelliott/pseuds/cureelliott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kariya and Midorikawa have pretty set images of themselves and their futures but leave it to Hiroto to turn their world views upside down. </p><p>Possible sequel to follow!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Ordeal

**Author's Note:**

> written for tumblr's Inazuma Eleven Secret Santa. Happy Christmas, Creeperfrog! I hope you like what I wrote -- sorry for a little bit of shippy stuff but I just love these three as a tiny, ridiculous family (:

Kariya knew he was never going to be adopted. 

It used to bother him when he was a kid, being passed over again and again and again by prospective parents. But after a while you just get used to it. He kept up the Good Boy act for visiting adults, if only for the sake of appearances. 

After a while, he just kind of accepted it as a natural part of his life. He rationalized it; made it make sense. There wasn't anything special about him that made adults look at him and say ‘that’s the kid for me’. Kariya understood that. That’s why it was so easy to change his personality in front of other people -- because he didn't _have_ a true personality. 

He didn't get close to the other kids, even the ones who were in the orphanage as long as he’d been -- they’d all go away eventually. Why would he need to befriend people who were just going to leave for a new family anyway. 

At least Hitomiko-san was tolerable. She gave him space enough to do whatever he wanted, didn’t pressure him to hang out with the rabble around the orphanage. Kariya thought maybe he’d be able to live in the orphanage until he was old enough to move out on his own without her trying to boss him around. 

Until she told him that he had to go to Raimon for middle school. 

“I don’t _want_ to go to Raimon.” Kariya had insisted, storming into Hitomiko’-san’s office after she’d left his new uniform in his bedroom. 

She had peered up at him over the rims of her classes before her eyes flitted back down to the paperwork she had in front of her. 

“I’m sorry Masaki-kun, but the decision has already been made and you are going to Raimon.” She had said, not sternly but Kariya could tell from her tone that there wasn't a discussion to be had. He narrowed his eyes at her, inwardly furious. He huffed, turned on his heel and stomped out of her office, slamming the door behind him. 

\--- 

Midorikawa knew he was never going to be a father. 

He’d know since he was a kid, growing up at the orphanage. A father is someone who knows how to build a family, how to hold it together. Midorikawa had never known what it was like to be part of a family, not really. Sure, the other kids at the orphanage and Kira-san had built a little mismatched family for themselves and yeah, he loved them but it wasn't quite the same. 

At least, Midorikawa imagined it was. 

So instead of dreaming about a family that could never be, Midorikawa through himself into his passions. At first, it was soccer. And then his alien persona. And then soccer again. And now it was his job at the Kira Group. And, if he thought about it, he’d say he was working hard in his relationship with Hiroto, but only by an extension of his working life. Sure, Hiroto and he were romantic relationship, but so much of both their lives were devoted to work that romance never really came up. 

Midorikawa didn't really mind, though it seemed to bother Hiroto a little. There wasn’t much to do about it though, not with more and more pressure coming from the Fifth Sector. 

Their lives were busy and sometimes a little stressful, and it didn’t really help that Hiroto was so relaxed about everything, but Midorikawa was perfectly happy with his perfectly acceptable life. 

\---

One afternoon, Hiroto took off from the office early. Midorikawa didn’t think much of it. It was something Hiroto was prone to, taking afternoons office to go on drives in his fancy convertible or to get lunch with Kazemaru and Endou. It was annoying because there was always so much work to do, but it couldn’t be avoided. 

But when Midorikawa got home, Hiroto wasn't there. That was unusual. And he wasn’t answering his phone, which unfortunately was pretty usual. 

He texted Endou, but got a reply saying he hadn't seen Hiroto all day. 

Midorikawa didn’t panic. Hiroto was acting more and more carefree lately. He’d probably just lost track of time somewhere and wasn’t looking at his phone. He’d be back soon. Midorikawa paced their living room, waiting. 

Finally, at ten o’clock, Hiroto’s stupid flashy convertible pulled into their driveway. Midorikawa came tearing out of the house, hair disheveled and clothes rumpled. 

“Where the hell have you been?! It’s been hours and I haven’t heard a word from you! I thought something terrible had happened! You’re an adult now Hiroto, you can’t just take off whenever you’d like, never answering your phone and--” 

“Is he always like this?” The young, blue haired boy, who was getting out the passenger side door of Hiroto’s car, asked. He raised an eyebrow at Midorikawa when Midorikawa looked at him, incredulous.

“Only when I've been irresponsible.” Hiroto had the gall to laugh, smiling and casually approaching Midorikawa to sling an arm around his waist. Midorikawa was too shocked to brush him off. 

“What is going on?” He demanded “Who is this kid? Why is he in your car?” 

“Ah, yes, this is Misaki-kun. Kariya Misaki-kun. He’s from Sun Garden.” 

“That’s all well and good Hiroto but what is he doing _here_.” 

“We’re taking him in as a foster child.” 

Midorikawa stared at Hiroto like he had just admitted to being a real alien. 

“Come on Misaki-kun, I’ll show you your room.” Hiroto gave Midorikawa’s waist a squeeze before letting go and walking past him into the house. 

Misaki-kun closed the car door and hefted a large bag over his shoulder. He begun following after Hiroto but stopped as he approached Midorikawa. 

“Look, I don’t expect this to work out either. I can tell you don’t like having me dropped in your lab like this. Put up with me for a couple weeks if you can and then send me home. It’s no big deal. I won’t be offended.” 

Midorikawa stammered, stunned several times over “I... um...” 

“Whatever” Misaki-kun rolled his eyes and entered the house, leaving Midorikawa stunned in the middle of his own driveway. 

He wasn't’t quite sure what he had done to end up with exactly this kind of surprise but... he found himself... not completely hating the idea. 

Raising a child with Hiroto. 

“Huh.” Midorikawa said aloud. “Huh.” 

“Ryuuji! Misaki-kun said he’ll try out for the soccer team at Raimon! Come practice with us!” Hiroto shouted from the window of their guest bedroom, waving at him wildly. 

Midorikawa jumped out of his stupor “What?! Not in the _house_!” He went dashing inside and slamming the door closed behind him. 

This was going to be far more interesting an ordeal than any of them had bargained for.


End file.
